The Food Chain Game
"The Food Chain Game" is the 30th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 16, 2012. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, Aviva wants to build a food web of the African savanna, so she devises a game for the Kratt brothers. They will each start out as a blade of grass (after activating their Creature Power Suits) and move up the food web from there by touching creatures that pass by them. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers detail a food chain involving berries, a skunk, and a lynx. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are hang-gliding in their Falcon Flyers in the African savanna, when Aviva sends them a message of urgency. The Kratt brothers decide to head back to the Tortuga, but instead of trouble, Aviva presents them a challenge. She wants the brothers to play a game involving a food web of the African savanna. They are to gather information, while she and the rest of the crew build a food web. Jimmy hands them their Creature Power Suits, and Aviva hands them their Creature Power Discs. Aviva says that they have to start out as a blade of grass. The brothers head out immediately and activate their Suits. Jimmy places a picture of a blade of grass on a poster board. Aviva and Koki then toss Jimmy other pictures of producers. Later, they toss Jimmy some pictures of herbivores, which Jimmy hammers onto the poster board. Aviva and Koki then start connecting the pictures. Martin is the first to advance to the next level. He activates Termite Power after a termite bites him. Soon after, a Thomson's gazelle gnaws on Chris, and Chris activates Gazelle Power. Martin follows a termite to an underground termite nest. He sees a bat-eared fox outside and activates Bat-Eared Fox Power after the bat-eared fox licks him. Jimmy begins hammering secondary consumers onto the poster board. Chris, meanwhile, attempts to get a cheetah to touch him, but instead attracts a python. Chris activates Python Power and slithers off to find a lion. Martin also heads off to search for a lion. Jimmy pins tertiary consumers onto the poster board. The Kratt brothers find some lions. At first, both Chris and Martin have difficulty touching them, but when Martin trips over a Chris getting jabbed by lion cubs, both activate Lion Power, finally reaching the top of the food chain. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers work their way through a food web on North American creatures. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *African Bush Elephant: Thornsley *Cheetah: Blur *[[Bat-eared Fox|'Bat-eared Fox']] *'Mozambique Harvester Termite' *[[Thomson's Gazelle|'Thomson's Gazelle']] *[[African Rock Python|'African Rock Python']] *[[Lion|'Lion']] *Helmeted Guineafowl *Locust *Martial Eagle *Grant's Zebra *Nubian Giraffe *Warthog *Black Rhinoceros *African Honey Bee Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Striped skunk * Canada lynx * Caterpillar * American Toad * Hognose snake * Raccoon * Great horned owl Trivia * The harvester termites in this episode all resemble Macrotermes termite soldiers. Key facts and Creature Moments * Usually, in a food web, the creatures at the bottom are producers, the creatures above them are herbivores, and the creatures above the herbivores are carnivores and omnivores. * If creatures were not food for other creatures, and/or if creatures did not eat other creatures, there will be an imbalance in the food chain, and the entire ecosystem could potentially collapse. Gallery Big Ears.png|Martin is hang-gliding. Chris and Martin Watching A Bat-eared Fox.png Martin Watching Bat-eared Fox.png Martin Watching Chris.png Bat-eared Fox Sniffing.png Bat-eared Fox Sees Chris and Martin.png Chris and Martin Dodge Trunk.png Aviva Stops Stop Watch.png|Chris and Martin have just arrived at the Tortuga, so Aviva stops the stop watch. Chris & Martin Ask Game.png Aviva and The Kratt Bros.png Kratt Bros Looking Through Binoculars.png Koki With Discs.png|Koki is holding many different Creature Power Discs of the animals that are living in the african savanna. Both of you will start as.......png Aviva with Discs.png Aviva Gives the Bros Discs.png|Aviva is giving the Power Discs to Chris and Martin. Bros Looking at Each other.png WK Animation Error.png Grass Bros.png|Chris and Martin in Grass Power Kratt Bros Through Binoculars.png|Aviva is watching Chris and Martin with binoculars. Herd of Herbivores.png Flattened Chris.png|Chris in Grass Power has just flattened by an elephant's foot, but blades of grass can withstand this.. Martin and Termite.png|Martin in Grass Power and a harvester termite Martin with Termite Disc.png Ter-Mart.png|Martin has just activated Termite Power. Gazelle Eating Chris.png|Chris in Grass Power is suspending from an gazelle's mouth. He can activate Gazelle Power now. Chriselle.png|At last, Chris can walk now as Chriselle. Chris Like Yuck!.png Martin Underground.png|Martin in Termite Power inside the underground labyrinth of the harvester termites Blur Ignoring Chris.png|Blur doesn't want to chase Chriselle. Martin Sees Bat-eared Fox.png Bat-eared Fox Sees Martin.png High Tongue!.png|A bat-eared fox is touching Martin with his tongue, so he can activate Bat-Eared Fox Power now. Jazz Hands!.png|Aviva is looking at Martin, who is in Bat-Eared Fox Power. Chris and Python.png|Chriselle is getting choked by a python. Chris with Python disc.png|He can activate Python Power now. Chris Snake Tongue.png|Chris in Python Power is reaching out his divided python tongue. Bat-eared Fox dodges Marshall Eagle.png Martin Tangled up.png|Martin in Bat-Eared Fox Power is humorously getting choked by Chris in Python Power. Martin Fooled by Chris.png|Martin: "It's only you!" – Chris: "You have been taken in by me!" Martin Jumps in Borrow.png Martin about to Touch Lioness.png|Martin is reaching out his fox arm to reach the lioness's tail and activate Lion Power, but it fails. Lion cubs Playing with Chris.png|Two lion's cubs are roughly playing with Chris. Angry Lioness.png Martin Caught.png Kratt Bros with Lion cubs.png|Chris and Martin are activating Lion Power at the same time. Nice Hairdo, Martin.png|A lion's joey on Martin's head Kratt Bros in Creattera.png|The Food Chain Game is finished, but Chris and Martin are going to start a new Food Chain Game. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes on home video